The Middle-Earth Mistake
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: ..::Supernatural Crossover::.. What if Balthazar's plan in the French Mistake went wrong and Sam and Dean didn't end up in parallel earth? What if they and Castiel all ended up in Middle-Earth?
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything unfortunately.

**Summary: **What if Balthazar's plan in the French Mistake went wrong and Sam and Dean didn't end up in parallel earth? What if they and Castiel all ended up in Middle-Earth?

**A/N: **A fun idea I wanted to try out J not to be taken too seriously! Here's the first chapter, enjoy it!

* * *

**_One _**

_Out of the frying pan_

Dean swore that next time he saw Balthazar; he was going to kill him. Twice. Maybe even a third time just for the pure heck of it. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate going off Raphael's radar but Dean had never trusted him to begin with. At least, Dean thought, he could have told the where he was going to send them. His back killing him and his back was aching; he'd had hangovers more pleasant than this. Wherever he was it was somewhere wet and cold and Dean could hear voices around him.

"Mr. Frodo! He's awake!" Frodo? As Dean's vision cleared up and he sat up he saw four faces staring back at him and he jolted upright. Where the hell had Balthazar sent them?

"Uhm, excuse me Sir. My name is Frodo and these are my friends; Sam, Merry and Pippin. We found you unconscious on the side of the road."

Out of all the long line weird and extremely bizarre things Dean had experienced his years as a hunter, this by far topped the list. "Hobbits? You're kidding me right? I mean there's no such thing." Balthazar had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. This wasn't funny anymore and where was Sammy anyway? When Dean got up and looked around him he wasn't sure what to make of it all. Bobby's house had been exchanged for a forest and there were indeed four hobbits standing in front of him, each of them looking as confused as he probably felt.

"Begging your pardon Sir; what's your name?" asked Frodo "And what were you doing out here?"

"My name is Dean Winchester and that's a damned good question." Not to mention, where the hell was Sammy?

* * *

Five minutes ago Sam Winchester had been stood in Bobby's house. Now; he was stood in a forest like terrain with a sword at his throat, defenceless

"You have five seconds to tell me your name and what you're doing here." It was a sharp, thin blade and Sam could tell that the man in front of him wouldn't hesitate a second to use it if he had to.

"Now; let's not do anything hasty here okay. I don't know where I am but by the looks of it someplace pretty damn far away.

"How did you come to be here Sam Winchester? These are not known by many nor are they safe."

"I don't know anything more than you do. We were sent here, me and my brother, it's kind of a long story actually. Now I've told me your name it's only fair you tell me yours."

"My name is Strider." Strider? Why did that name ring a bell? "It seems that fate has decided that we should cross paths tonight Master Winchester. For better or for worse, I do not know." Strider put away his sword and seemed to relax a little

"So uhm, what are you doing here?"

"I am on my way to the village of Bree at the request of an old friend. You mention a brother? Perhaps Bree is where you'll find him."

Sam sure as hell hoped so.

**_To be continued… _**

* * *

So there it is. The boys are in Middle-Earth. Next chapter will be much longer :) What could possibly go wrong? Press that lovely little review button please!


	2. The Prancing Pony

**Disclaimer:** I own neither LOTR nor Supernatural.

**A/N: **Glad you seemed to like the first chapter J I'm in a bit of a LOTR hype at the moment after having a marathon of all three extended version and seeing the Hobbit last night which was beyond amazing J And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Castiel! Anyway, here's chapter two!

**Two **

_The Prancing Pony _

What followed next happened quickly. The four hobbits and Dean were all hiding underneath a massive tree, each of them holding their breaths. They could hear the sound of the horse closing up behind them and suddenly it stopped but Dean could still hear rustling of the bridles as the rider mounted down. Dean had never actually read the Lord of the Rings, seen the movies of course because there was good action and let's not forget about the gorgeous female elves; but it was always Sam who had been the fan. Hopefully, thought the hunter, his brother was somewhere safe and out of trouble but knowing his brother that was unlikely to be the case. Breaking the silence, Merry reached out and threw a log which caught the rider's attention and gave them all time to get out of there.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked and they all waited for Frodo to answer.

"I have to leave the Shire," said Frodo "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Right," it was Merry who'd spoken "Buckelberry Ferry – follow me!"

They ran again, through the darkness of the forest but just as they thought they were safe, the rider appeared in front of them again. Someone shouted run and it didn't take long before they reached the small ferry; Sam, Merry, Pippin and Dean all hopped onto the Ferry (it was a miracle they all fitted on it) but Frodo was still running from the rider who was quickly catching up with them. The hobbit jumped and against all odds landed on the bridge, caught by the others and Dean lay down on his back, breathing heavily.

"Okay," he said whilst panting "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

* * *

"Where do you live Master Winchester? Where are you from?" asked Strider. They had been walking for hours and Sam's feet were sore. They had been traveling in silence for a while, mainly because Strider didn't really seem to be the talkative type and Sam was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of being in Middle-Earth. He was quite sure that something in Balthazar's plan must've gone wrong, but then again, knowing Balthazar he could as well have done this just to take the piss out of them.

"Dean and I were born in Kansas." Sam replied "Where we live, well that's kind of a long story. We travel on the road and hunt."

"Kansas? I've never heard of such a land before. So you're some kind of rangers then?"

"Well," Sam said "Something like it." It wasn't necessarily the truth but not far from it either. It was all a matter of interpretation. He wasn't so sure it was such a good idea to explain their way of life in detail to Strider.

"Uhm, so, how far to Bree?"

"Not long now, in fact, there it is." Strider pointed to the sign that read 'Welcome to Bree' but to be honest the village itself didn't look particularly welcoming at all. They walked up to the wooden wall and Strider knocked on the door. The man who opened it stepped outside and looked at Sam first but then he saw Strider and didn't say anything else except letting him inside.

* * *

By the time Dean and the Hobbits finally reached Bree, the rain was bucketing down on them and they were all exhausted. If they were going to a pub, Dean thought, he couldn't wait to have a beer or at least something decent to eat because his stomach had been rumbling loudly since they got on Buckelberry Ferry. The Prancing Pony was packed with people and it smelled. Dean had offered to go order ale, the gods only knew he needed one but he didn't get very far until he felt somebody suddenly grab him by his shoulders and pulled him aside against the wall.

"You're Dean Winchester are you not?" said the strange man and Dean knew from experience that anyone who knew his name when they shouldn't was never a good thing.

"Who the hell are you and why should I tell you my name?"

"Because I know where your brother is."

Dean raised an eyebrow? "You know where Sammy is?" _Well this day is getting weirder and weirder, _Dean thought.

The stranger nodded "Up the stairs there is a room to the left, you will find your brother there and then you will both have some explaining to do." he let go off Dean who first looked at the hobbits but as they seemed to be busy he didn't think they would mind if he disappeared off for a while. Dean grabbed the gun he was carrying, because you could never really be too sure but when he opened the door, just as the stranger had told him, Sammy was stood in front of him.

"Sammy!"

"Dean! Jesus Christ, what happened to you?"

The two Winchesters embraced in a hug as if they hadn't seen each other for days. It always had to be them and they could never have just a quiet afternoon off.  
"It's a long story man, and you don't look so hot yourself."

The door flew wide open and Strider came in with Frodo and threw the young hobbit to the floor. The two Winchesters gazed at the scene played in front of them.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked before Frodo had a chance to do so himself.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." Sam and Dean of course, knew that that was very much a lie.

"Indeed. Are you frightened?"  
Frodo fell silent for a while and then glanced at Sam and Dean whom were both sat in silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say. "…..yes." said Frodo after a while  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you?"

"So," Dean whispered to Sam "You, uh, wanna tell me what it is I've missed here? Who the hell is Conan in the cloak?"

Before Sam was able to reply the door burst opened again and in came Sam, Pippin and Merry armed with chairs and candleholders, obviously set on protecting their friend. When they realised there was in fact no actual danger in the room the put their 'weapons' down but the real danger was outside. Strider locked the door and turned out the fire and all the lights in the room and shut the curtains. Dean could hear horse-hooves galloping outside and they sounded like the same horses that had hunted them back in the Shire. Hours seemed to have passed and the four hobbits had fallen asleep but both Sam and Dean were wide awake. Strider was looking out the window, watching the riders.

"What are they?" It was Frodo who'd broken the silence.

"They were once men," said Strider "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness." Sam couldn't help but to shiver, not realising how scary they actually were in real life. "Now they are slaves to his will," Strider continued "They are the Nazgul. Neither living nor dead. They will never stop hunting you."

"Welcome to the dark side," Dean whispered so that only Sam could hear him, "Clearly, they don't have cookies here."

* * *

None of them got much sleep that night at first dawn the company, all seven of them, left Bree. Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to do because as far as they were concerned, they had no way of getting back home to their universe.

"I don't like this universe Sammy," Dean complained "Need to get out of this universe." But that was going to be easier said than done. At this point, they didn't even know where Castiel was and if there was anyone with the power to get them the hell out of Middle-Earth it would be him.

"What about us?" Sam asked as they walked along the path through the forest that took the out of Bree. "You can't just leave us here; we have to get home somehow. We don't belong in this world."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. He didn't necessarily want more people along on this journey than necessary but he felt like he had no other choice. Greater forces were at work here and maybe these two brothers had their own part to play in all this. Nevertheless, he thought, undoubtedly Lord Elrond would know what to about it.

"Where is he leading us?" Sam asked, equally puzzled as everyone else

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee; to the House of Elrond?"

"Did you hear that? We're going to see the elves!"

Dean looked at his brother who just rolled his eyes at him. "Don't even."

**_To be continued….._**

* * *

**What do you think? Press that lovely little review button and let me know J**


End file.
